


best when i'm with you

by saltedcaramelpops



Series: The Star and Her Sun [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School Memory, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcaramelpops/pseuds/saltedcaramelpops
Summary: "On that day I am sure, that Hitoka loves you, and she loves herself best when she is with you."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: The Star and Her Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	best when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> aka Hinata Shōyō reminiscing sweet memories of him and his lover on a big day.

Hinata Shōyō had never felt this nervous, not even at his first national match in high school, nor his first match with the Japanese men's volleyball national team. His heart was beating fast, if it weren't for the voices of people talking in the background, he believed the sound of his heart beating could be heard all over the world. The room was decorated with various kinds of flowers. Peach garden roses, light pink Persian buttercups, baby's breaths, and various types of flowers of matching colors were beautifully arranged to compliment the occasion.

His breathing was regular, his fingers weren't cold, he could stand up just fine, but still, his heart feels like jumping out of his chest when he saw the love of his life walks slowly into the room. Everyone turned to her, admiring the beautiful figure walking towards the center of the room. Shōyō is no exception. His gaze lingered on the most important woman in his life, his number one supporter (along with his mother and Natsu, of course). Her silky blonde hair is nicely put up into a pretty bun with a baby's breath flower headdress clipped around it, leaving a few curled hairs hanging down both sides of her face. As she took her final step onto the center of the room, she turned to him. They sit on chairs facing each other, between their respective parents. Her hazelnut brown eyes meet his. He felt a flock of butterflies tickling his stomach, much more intensely than when he first realized that he had fallen in love with the woman in front of him, nearly ten years ago.

He still clearly remembers his first conversation with Yachi Hitoka as if it had just happened yesterday. At first, he hesitated when Yamaguchi suggested for he and Kageyama to ask Hitoka for help with their English because at that time she had just introduced herself in front of the volleyball club members. He remembers how nervous she was even just saying her own name. He constantly reminds himself not to interact with her excessively, to give her time to adapt to the new atmosphere at the club. But in fact, every time their eyes met, his heart always beat wildly and made him act like a child seeing a star for the first time, hopping and skipping here and there and talking nonsense.

Ever since her first day joining the club, Shōyō is the only person, apart from Kiyoko, who can make her ease up a little. Ever since that first day too, she has always been his biggest support. She is always there for him, as he is for her, even if it was just for the tiniest, the most trivial things. Shōyō remembers every bookstore visits after school where they spent hours looking through racks of stationaries, picking the cutest writing instrument possible. And that one time they spent a whole day making personalized Christmas gifts for the club. Even the first time they watched a horror movie in the cinema and both of them ended up covering their eyes for most of the screening—they promised not to tell anyone and would never watch horrors again.

Shōyō also clearly remembers the first time he invited her with Kageyama and Yamaguchi to his house to study before the final exams in the first year of high school. She immediately became friends with little Natsu. The two of them sat cross-legged on the floor, Natsu brought crayons and various drawing tools and she fulfilled all Natsu's requests to draw many things in her drawing book. Remembering the way she talked to little Natsu always made his heart warm. Not to mention that they are now best friends, and she is always there for Natsu, coming to each of her games and casually hanging out with her when Shōyō was continents away.

Shōyō didn't pay attention to anything, he was lost in his reminiscence and busy trying to control his heart so it didn't jump out of its place until he felt someone kick his leg and jolted him back to the present time.

"Onii-chan, speak!" the now grown-up Natsu whisper-shouted at his brother.

"Huh?" he said, still confused for not paying attention.

The guests, who were only family and very few close friends, laughed at Shōyō's behavior. The blonde-haired woman in front of him smiled sweetly, understanding the nervousness he is experiencing.

"Shōyō-kun, maybe you want to tell us a little, why are we gathering today?" Tanaka, who was appointed as the host by shuffling the names of the former team members of Karasuno High School Boy's Volleyball Club (his idea), repeated and handed the microphone to the orange-haired man.

He accepted the microphone and stood up from his seat, caught his breath for a few seconds, and began to speak.

"I've spent more than ten years in my life getting to know Yachi Hitoka. At first, we were just strangers to each other. Then in the blink of an eye, time passed." he paused to look at the mentioned person. She smiled at him, her cheeks turn red.

"The great moments I had in the last ten years, all I went through with her or because of her endless support. Hell, I probably wouldn't have graduated high school without her. But now I have achieved many achievements, fulfilled my dreams, of course, because of the support of the people closest to me. My mother's, my sister Natsu's, and Hitoka's who is no less great. She always believes in me. Even when I don't believe in myself. From her, I learned to understand many things in life. To see the beauty in every little thing I encounter in life. To slowly tidy up the mess in me, even though it's hard." She looked at him in awe, eyes starting to get teary from the words being said.

"There are still a lot of my dreams that have not been achieved, and there are still many stories that I want to write with her. And not only my dreams, but I also want to share and achieve dreams with her, build a life together, grow old together." He notices tears roll from her eyes.

"I actually have asked her before, and she said yes, of course. Even though at that time I didn't talk much like this, that's why she was shocked and cried to hear that I could talk like this." He chuckled. "But since I'm a bit old-fashioned, I wanted to ask Hitoka's parents for blessings, and I wanted this to be official." He turned to Yachi-san, the fifty-four-years-old man smiling while holding his daughter's hand. "Sir, please allow me to be the one who will love, guard, and protect Yachi Hitoka until the end of my life."

Tanaka hurriedly gave another microphone to Hitoka's father, the man accepted it and started talking.

"Hinata Shōyō, I will not talk long and much. Since I realized it and saw it with my own eyes, I am sure I can trust my daughter in you. On that day I am sure, that Hitoka loves you, and she loves herself best when she is with you. That is the most important thing for me. And for such happiness to radiate from my daughter's eyes, I entrust her to you and bless your relationship with my one and only daughter."

The old man proceeds to give Shōyō a warm hug.

Shōyō put a silver ring on Hitoka's finger, and count the days to _finally_ share his last name with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by my cousin's engagement speech—he's so sweet and now he's a father of a beautiful daughter. I'm sorry for the mistakes I hope you find this enjoyable! xx


End file.
